


Father

by datleggy



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Protective Judd Ryder, judd is a papa bear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/datleggy/pseuds/datleggy
Summary: Short one shot based on TK's feelings after Owen's "I'm going to be a father" line.
Relationships: Judd Ryder & TK Strand
Comments: 10
Kudos: 139





	Father

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: this is NOT to shit on Owen, i love his character to bits, this is literally just me throwing my own daddy issues onto this fictional character for shits and giggles.

Judd can tell something is up with the Captains kid the moment he spots him sitting on a kitchen stool picking apart at his sandwich and staring off into space, all alone. 

“Hasn’t anybody ever told you not to play with your food?” he teases, hoping to lighten whatever mood TK is in. 

TK looks up, blinking a couple of times, clearly lost in thought. “Oh. Yeah.” 

Judd sighs. “Alright, spit it out, what’s goin’ on in that pretty little head of yours?” 

“Nothing. It’s nothing.” TK stands up and cuts across the kitchen, past Judd, to throw his uneaten sandwich into the trash bin. 

Judd rolls his eyes. “You wanna try that again?” 

TK groans, “It’s stupid. I’m overreacting.” 

Judd just gives him a look. 

“Fine,” he sighs. “You know how I told you earlier, about the new baby?” 

Judd nods. He had an inkling this was what it might be about, though he’s surprised TK is taking it so hard, he’s not exactly a kid anymore. 

“Dad finally agreed to get that last surgery done.” TK says suddenly, and Judd arches a brow at that. He doesn’t really understand what one has to do with the other, but he does know that’s good news. 

“That’s great, no?” 

“No, yeah, it is.” TK gulps. “I asked him why now, when I’ve been running after him about it for a while now and he said...” TK lets out a big breath. “I know I’m being way too sensitive about this and I need to like, cowboy up or whatever it is Texans do--” 

“Hey, c’mon, slow your roll, tell me what the Cap said?” Judd can tell he’s getting himself all worked up. 

“He said he decided to finally go through with the surgery because he’s going to be a father soon.” TK blurts out in one go, as if pulling off a particularly sticky band aid. 

“I’m sorry, he said _what_ now?” Judd is gonna strangle the man. What the hell is the matter with him? 

TK shakes his head. “I know he didn’t mean it like that. I know he meant that he’s gonna have someone new who’s totally dependant on him, who needs him to be healthy enough to take care of them. I know that, logically, I do.” TK insists, though the hurt doesn’t leave his expression. “It just stung, that’s all.” He scoffs self deprecating. “Felt like he was saying oh yay, chance number two, maybe this one won’t turn out a screw up--” 

Before Judd can dispell him of this notion, Captain Strand makes his presence known. “TK...” 

TK looks like a deer caught in headlights, wondering exactly how much of that conversation his dad overheard--though he can guess, from the frown on his face. 

“Aren’t you a little old for this jealous of the new baby shtick?” Owen sighs tiredly; he’d just gotten off the phone with Gwyn, wherein they’d argued about whose dining table would get put into storage when her things came in the mail next week for the last fifteen minutes. It seems that none of his family wants to be on good terms with him today. 

“Sorry, I was just venting, I didn’t mean to--” 

“Right, listen, just get back to work--the truck’s a mess from last call. Maybe less gossipping, more cleaning, boys.” With that, the Captain grumpily takes his leave, muttering under his breath about dining room sets and how no one can keep a damn secret anymore. 

It takes Judd a second to shake himself off--he hadn’t been expecting that at all, he’d been expecting some heartfelt apology from the Cap, and then a very touchy feely hug in the middle of the kitchen and that’s that, things would be squared away and back to normal. 

“I’m gonna talk to ‘im.” Judd announces, already turning around to follow Owen up the stairs and to his office, but a tug on his arm keeps him from going. TK is practically holding onto his bicep for dear life. 

“Don’t. Please.” TK begs. “I’m fine. Really.” 

If it weren’t for the desperate look on the kids face, Judd would’ve already been up there giving Captain Strand a piece of his mind. But clearly, he’s needed more elsewhere right now. Judd exhales--something his therapist told him to do to let out his anger in a passive way--“C’mon, let’s get started on the truck.” 

TK nods, relieved, and follows him dutifully, shoulders slumped. 

They’re in the middle of hosing down the truck when Judd turns his water pressure down and points his hose at TK, who splutters in shock when it catches him in the face. “Judd, what the hell?!” 

Judd shrugs. “Needed to wipe that sour look off your face somehow, kid.” 

TK squints his eyes at him, a hint of a smile creeping up on his face, right before he turns his hose on Judd, catching him in the chest. “Oops.” 

This, of course, means war, and by the time they’re done and out of breath, the two of them are soaked to the bone and the firetruck is spotless. 

Judd drapes a towel over TK’s head and shoulders, “Here, ‘fore you catch a cold.” 

TK rolls his eyes half heartedly, a small smile tugging at his lips. “Thanks Dad.” the word slips out before he can catch himself, and Judd can see him physically cringe. “Sorry, I--” 

Judd puts both his hands over TK’s head and gently rubs the towel into his scalp, “You ain’t got nothing you need to be apologizing to me for, TK.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thanku for reading :)


End file.
